Bands and Souls: Music, Bands, And Love?
by BlackAngel-Chan
Summary: Maka's band, Pink Passion has recently debuted. But Maka's battling her heartbreak and is having a hard time to move on. Soul's band, D-Day, is at the brink of their fame. Soul's stunts isn't helping at all. And, despite his lady killer facade, he wants to meet the girl of his dreams. Will their chance meeting and nationwide tour help the two realize that love conquers all?
1. Pink Passion goes live!

**Author's note: Hi, guys, and welcome to my new fan fiction! Now I know this fan fic is way different than what I write before, but please bear with me! Thanks and enjoy!**

Maka Albarn took a deep breath. They were finally in the city of Las Vegas, Nevada; in their dressing room in a stadium she already forgot the name. She was nervous; very. How could she not be?  
it was their debut performance. They were the only opening for a band called D-Day. About half a million people will be there to listen to their band- Pink Passion.

She, of course, was vocalist and lead guitar. She learned how to play when she was five and she'd been continuously playing ever since. But that's not the only thing that led them to their desired fame.

The chance of Kilik's father, a producer, was there at the school dance where they first performed. And she and her friends scored a recording deal with BigShot productions.

Now, after a few months of training, they were ready.

"You okay there, Maka?" Liz, the rhythm guitarist, asked, handing the blonde a water bottle.

"Yeah," Maka admitted, taking the bottle and chugging the water down. "I'm just a bit nervous."

"Don't be!" Liz snapped. "We've come too far and don't you dare ruin it with your negative vibes!"

Maka laughs. "I'm not. It's just that, well, there's half a million people out there and I don't think I can get use to that."

"Well, you should," said Tsubaki, the drummer, tying her long dark hair in a bouncy ponytail. "Someday, when people finally know our names, we're going to perform in stadiums twice as big as this."

Someone knocked on the door and it was Ms. Marie, their manager.

"Five minutes, girls," she smiled then left.

Maka had finally stopped shaking like a leaf. She was ready. She stood up from her chair and faced her band mates. "Are you guys ready?" she asked.

"Ready~" Patty, the bassist, said, doing a fist pump.

"Totally!" Liz joined her sister.

"Of course," Tsubaki smiled.

Maka was really touched by her friends' enthusiasm.

"Oh, I love you, guys so much!" she said then gave everyone a hug.

They walked out their dressing room, heading to the stage, dressed identically in plaid skirts (Red and black for Maka, Pink for Patty, Blue for Liz and Orange for Tsubaki), white tanks tops, ripped fishnet stockings and black high-heeled shoes. The leather jacket was the final touch, with their names painted on the back with pink neon paint.

The coordinator guided them to the stage, where Maka could hear the pulsating roar of the crowd and their names being called out! _They're being called out! _Adrenaline filled Maka's bloodstream. People finally know them. Now the next thing in their checklist was to get famous.

As she took her place on stage, blinding stage lights lit up the stage and the evening sky. The roar of the crowd was deafening.

Maka smiled and felt her confidence grow.

"We're Pink Passion and let's get ready to rock!" she yelled into the microphone.

The crowd screamed assent. They _so _wanted to. She chucked.

They were ready. And her band didn't need a miracle to ace this concert.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" Tsubaki yelled the countdown as she tapped her drumsticks together. A piano sound came from backstage and Tsubaki followed the beat with her drums.

Maka swallowed her fears and began to sing.

(_Italic _for Maka, **Bold **for Liz, Patty and Tsubaki, and underlined for all four of them)

_You say that I'm messing with your head _**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) **

_All cause I was making out with your friend _**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

Maka winked at the boys in the crowd and they all started to go crazy.

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong _**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) **

_I can't stop, cause I'm having too much fun _**(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

_You're on your knees begging 'please, stay with me'_

_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy…_

Maka grabbed the microphone off the stand and started jumping up and down as she sang the chorus.

**All my life I've been good but now**

_Whoa, I'm thinking what the hell!_

**All I want is to mess around**

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, _

_If you hate me, _

_You can save me, baby, baby._

**All my life I've been good but now, **

_Whoa, what the hell!_

(What! What? What the hell?!)

_So what if I go on a million dates _**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.)  
**_you never call or listen to me anyway _**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.)**

_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day _**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.)**

_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play, hey_

Patty laughs in the background as Maka sang, which really blended great.

_You're on your knees, begging 'please, stay with me'_

_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy (crazy!)_

**All my life I've been good but now**

_Whoa, I'm thinking what the hell!_

**All I want is to mess around**

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, _

_If you hate me, _

_You can save me, baby, baby._

**All my life I've been good but now, **

_Whoa, what the hell!_

The beat slows down and the lights slightly dim. The crowd seemed to be also jumping and singing along with the band, which almost made Maka jump with joy.

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la _**(Whoa, whoa) **

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la _**(Whoa, whoa)**

_You say that I'm messing with your head boy, _

_I like messing in your bed, yeah_

_I am messing with your head when I'm messing with you in bed!_

The bright lights and fast beat returns. Maka didn't care about the itchy jacket anymore or the fact that she'd recently nursed her broken heart back to health. She only cared about this night: the night of her dreams. She didn't care if her perverted papa wasn't there to cheer her on. She had her friends.

**All my life I've been good but now**

_Whoa, I'm thinking what the hell!_

**All I want is to mess around**

_And I don't really care about…_

**All my life I've been good but now**

_Whoa, I'm thinking what the hell!_

**All I want is to mess around**

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me ( you know), _

_If you hate me (you know,)_

_You can save me, baby, baby._

**All my life I've been good but now, **

_Whoa, what the hell!_

La, la, la, la, la, la,la,la,la,la

La, la, la, la, la…..

The song ends with a flourish and screams from the crowd. Pink Passion's name was being shouted at all corners of the arena. Maka was in cloud nine. Although they were only required to do one song, she felt like she's been doing thousands already. She loved the feeling.

The concert speeds by and Maka hardly remembered returning to their hotel room. Her band mates were already passed out in their beds. Tired from the stress of the day, Maka only managed to take off her heels and jacket and launched herself to her bed. She slowly closed her eyes and smiled, peacefully dreaming of the next concert that will soon launch their careers into the heavens.

**Author's note: It's a short chapter, but I hope you all like it! The next chapters will be longer, so don't worry. So, review? **

**Song: What the Hell by Avril Lavigne **


	2. D-Day Ahead!

**Author's note: Hi, guys and welcome to the next chapter of the Bands and Souls series! Are you ready? Hopefully, you are, so enjoy!**

* * *

Soul was absolutely ticked off. Not only did that all-girl band, Pink Passion, upstaged them in their own concert, the lead singer, though he thought he was hot, totally ignored him as they made their way off the stage. No one, and he means NO one, ignores him. And no lady could ever resist his charm. So he wondered; is he losing his touch?

Soul shook the idea off his head. He needs to concentrate.

His band, D-Day, only has three members: Him as the vocalist and guitarist, Death the Kid as the bassist. And Black Star, the drummer.

They were waiting backstage, waiting for their cue to come on.

Black Star was at the buffet table, eating every food on sight. How he continuously eats the food without choking is a mystery to everyone. Death the Kid was scolding the girl in charge of wardrobe. Soul could hear his friend yell: "-Said I don't want to wear a shirt with only three buttons! Three! Make it eight! Now!"

Soul wanted to laugh. Kid has OCD-Obsessive Compulsive Disorder- which makes him ticked off if he didn't see anything that's not symmetrical.

But the sight of it was so damn funny.

Soul smiles and walked over to a chair where his black electric guitar with his name printed on the neck was propped up. He pretends to be busy with it when a girl approached him. He looks up and immediately had a massive nosebleed.

She was hot and sexy, no doubt. She has long dark purple hair, big almond eyes tucked in a mini red dress and high-heeled shoes.

It was Blair, the lead singer of D-Day's sister girl group, Feline Fetale.

Blair giggles. "Are you okay, Soul-kun?" she batted her eyelashes innocently.

Soul wiped the blood from his nose. He hates it when that happens.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here anyway, Blair?" Soul asked.

Blair looked hurt. "I came to see the concert, of course," she said. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, nya!"  
Soul grins. "Heh, thanks. Where's the rest of the F.F.?"

Blair smiles. "They're in the V.I.P. section. I'll be there! So.." then her look turned seductive. She leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, "How bout we do something interesting later? You know, take the stress off you."

Soul could feel his face grow hot, but he can't lose his coolness now. He grins. "I'll think about it." He said.

Just then, a guy with the headphones called to them, "D-Day, two minutes!"

Soul sighed in relief and clapped his hands once to get his friends' attention.

Black Star looks at him with his mouth full. He swallows and gives Soul a crazy grin. He was wearing a sleeveless orange Basketball jersey with faded jeans and rubber shoes.

Kid turns to him, drinking DeathBucks coffee. He was wearing a black t-shirt with skinny jeans and polished black shoes.

Soul was wearing his signature look: a black shirt, a black leather jacket, baggy jeans and DC shoes .

"Let's do this, guys. It's now or never," Soul said.

Black Star yelled, "Yahoo! Just put the spotlight on me and I'll be the star of this show! The BIGGEST Star!"

Soul only smirks then he walked to the stage, to the microphone, plugged the guitar to the amplifier and took a deep breath. It's now or never, all right.

Finally the blinding stage lights come on, momentarily blinding Soul and making the evening sky look like a bright summer day.

The crowd's cheers pulsated through the floor. He grinned. Their fan base just kept growing and growing after a few months of fame.

"Goodevening, Las Vegas!" he yelled. "Are you ready to par-tay?!"

The crowd screamed assent.

Black Star started the countdown with his drumsticks.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" He yelled.

Soul started strumming on his guitar the heavy chords he came to know as Kid and Black Star joins the beat.

After a few moments of the intro, Soul began to sing.

* * *

_**My girlfriend's a dick magnet,**_

_**My girlfriend, gotta have it**_

_**She's hot, can't stop**_

_**Hop on stage, doing shots**_

_**Tip the man, he'll ring the bell**_

_**Dirty girl, getting down**_

_**Dance with guys from outta town**_

_**Grab her ass, acting tough**_

_**Mess with her, she'll fuck you up**_

_**No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, **_

_**But she's coming back to my place tonight. **_

_**{chorus}**_

_**She likes to shake her ass,**_

_**She grinds to the beat**_

_**She likes to pull my hair when I make her grit her teeth**_

_**I like to strip her down,**_

_**She's naughty till the end**_

_**She knows what she is, no doubt about it she's a bad, bad girlfriend.**_

As Soul did another guitar solo, he could hear the girls scream, "I'm your bad girlfriend, Soul!"

The thought of it just makes him smile.

_**Red thong, **_

_**Party's on**_

_**Love the song, sing along, **_

_**Come together, leave alone**_

_**See you later back at home**_

Soul winks at the girls at the V.I.P. section, who squealed in delight.

_**No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned,**_

_**But she's coming back to my place tonight**_

_**I say, no one really knows just how far she's gonna go, **_

_**But I'm gonna find out later tonight.**_

_**She likes to shake her ass, she grinds to the beat**_

_**She likes to pull my hair when I make her grit her teeth. **_

_**I like to strip her down,**_

_**She's naughty till the end**_

_**She knows what she is, no doubt about it, **_

_**She's a bad, bad, girlfriend**_

_**It doesn't take her long to make things right**_

_**But does it make her wrong to have the time of her life**_

_**The time of her life!**_

_**(My girlfriend's a dick magnet, my girlfriend, gotta have it!)**_

_**[Guitar Solo]**_

_**She's a gold digger, now you figure out it's over**_

_**Futures finished, there it went**_

_**Saving's gone, the money's spent**_

_**I look around and all I see**_

_**Nothing good, bad and ugly**_

_**Man she's hot and fixed to be**_

_**The future ex-Miss Connolly….**_

Soul takes a deep breath for only a second and continues

_**She likes to shake her ass, **_

_**She grinds to the beat, **_

_**She likes to pull my hair when I make her grit her teeth**_

_**I like to strip her down**_

_**She's naughty till the end**_

_**She knows what she is, no doubt about it**_

_**She's a bad bad girlfriend!**_

_**She's a bad, bad girlfriend!**_

_**She's a bad, bad girlfriend!**_

_**She's a bad bad girlfriend!**_

* * *

Soul finished the last chords of the song then ends it. He wipes the sweat off his face.

"You want more?" he asked. The crowd screams assent. Soul smiles at the girls in the crowd.

"This one is for you!" he said.

His band mates dropped their instruments and joins Soul at the front of the stage

The beat starts and the girls just went nuts.

* * *

(**Bold for Soul, **_italic for Kid, _underlined for Black Star, _**and combined for the three of them)**_

**Hey girl I'm waiting on ya**

**I'm waiting on ya**

**Come on and let me sneak you out**

**And have a celebration,**

**A celebration**

**The music up, the windows down**

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool and we know it to (know it too)_

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

_Just pretending that we're cool so tonight…_

_**Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun**_

_**I know we've only met, but let's pretend it's love**_

_**And never never never stop for anyone**_

_**Tonight let's get some **_

_**And live while we're young**_

**And live while we're young**

_And live while we're young_

_**Tonight let's get some**_

And live while we're young

Hey girl, it's now or never

It's now or never

Don't over think, just let it go

And if we get together, yeah get together

Don't let the pictures leave your phone

_Yeah, we'll be doing what we do,_

_Just pretending that we're cool so tonight_

_**Let's go crazy crazy crazy till we see the sun**_

_**I know we've only met but let's pretend it's love**_

_**And never never never stop for anyone**_

_**Tonight let's get some**_

**and live while we're young (whoa)**

**wanna live while we're young**

_**tonight let's get some-**_

and live while we're young

The beat momentarily slows down and the crowd claps in sync with the beat.

**And girl, you and I **

**We're bout to make some memories tonight**

_I wanna live while we're young_

_We wanna live while we're young_

The beat goes fast and the boys jump up and down with the crowd.

_**Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun**_

_**I know we only met but let's pretend it's love**_

_**And never never never stop for anyone **_

_**Tonight let's get some,**_

_**And live while we're-**_

_**Crazy! Crazy! Crazy! Till we see the sun!**_

_**I know we've only met but let's pretend it's love!**_

_**And never never never stop for anyone!**_

_**Tonight let's get some**_

_**And live while we're young.**_

(C'mon) Young~

_Wanna live while we're young_

_**Tonight let's get some!**_

**And live while we're young**

* * *

The song ends with the crowd going crazy; yelling their names over and over, jumping and just plain crying.

Soul saw actual tears from the girls in the crowd. It was remarkable on how their band can make girls cry, swoon and fall for them.

They make flirting very easy.

The concert flew by after that. They played some rock classics, some acoustic songs, a few dance hits (who can blame them?) and some of their hits.

Soul remembered drinking a few cans of beer and when he came to his senses, he was in a cheap motel room, only in his boxers with a blonde girl sleeping beside him, her body covered with the white cotton sheet. He had never seen or known her before.

Soul sighs. He really has to stop all of his stupid stunts.

He gets up, puts his shirt, jeans and jacket back on and found his Iphone, wallet and motorcycle keys then left.

As walked away from that motel, then hiding from any possible passer-by's, he thought to himself; when will he finally find a girl that he'll love for real and for forever?

* * *

**Author's note: And with that happy note, it's time for you to review! So, review?**

**Songs:**

"**Bad Girlfriend" by Theory of a Deadman**

**And "Live While we're Young" by One Direction.**

**Don't hate me for the song choices. I had to. And, oh, I accept song requests! Keep sending them with your reviews! Thanks!**


	3. Accidental Meeting

_**Author's note: Sorry for the late updates! My MP3 player broke, so I'm trying to get my dad to buy me an Ipod. Great…anyways, here we go!**_

* * *

Maka wanted to chuck the television out of the hotel window.

It was a sunny Saturday in Oakland California. She and her friends had to endure a few hours on the road in the break of dawn and check in their hotel without getting detected. They wanted to stay at Vegas (correction, LIZ wanted to stay, thanks to the hot guy she met at the bar last night), but Ms. Marie said they had busy schedules so they drove out as soon as they can.

It was nine am, yet the three musketeers (That's what Maka called her band mates) were still asleep.

Maka had considered going to Melrose today, do some shopping etc, but she couldn't do it all alone. She has to wait until her friends were up. Bored out of her mind, Maka made a grab for the remote and flipped through the channels.

She was about to give up and just shut the t.v. off and leave when Entertainment News Weekend was on. Now Maka wasn't like Liz and Patty- party animals who loves alcoholic drinks and are boy crazy. They love gossip, etc. But now, after five months after the spotlight, she had completely changed. She watched dramas (though they're very predictable) and read tabloids and stuff.

Maka couldn't resist watching so she set down the remote and sat on her bed. She had expected the latest news about Kim Kardashian's pregnancy, but she had the shock of her life when she saw that it was about her and her ex-boyfriend Asura.

They had put together a slide show of photos of their nine-month long relationship, each more intimate than the next. It was enough to make Maka sick. _It was a lie, all of it. A publicity stunt._

"_What do you mean by 'My ratings would go high'? Do I look like I care?" Maka yelled._

_Asura frowned then stepped touch her cheek, but she swatted his hand away. _

"_Maka…" he mused, then grinned. "As expected from a girl like you. I can't believe my manager got you to be my fake girlfriend. My fanbase grew, thanks to you. I even booked a lot of gigs."_

"_You are sick, Asura." Maka sneered. She didn't know what happened next. All she knew that her hand was sprained and her friends were telling her that she slapped Asura. _

_He fucking deserved it._

Finally, Maka couldn't take it anymore.

She took a quick shower and changed in a t-shirt, skinny black jeans, and black converse high-tops. She had her long blonde hair loose and wore a blue baseball cap to hide her face.

Maka quickly scrawled a note to her friends, got her keys, Iphone and wallet and left.

She took a deep breath. Finally, she was free.

* * *

Soul had had enough of his morning. Not only did his girlfriends showed up at the same time at the hotel, had a cat fight and one by one, slapped Soul in the face, his cheeks went numb; he was chased by the paparazzi all the way from LA to Melrose.

When he was sure that they were gone, he stops at a coffee shop in Melrose, ordered an ice-cold cappuccino and sat in one of the booths.

Soul sighed. He checked his Iphone. It was ten am-a full two hours before he leaves for New York. He hated to leave now, but he had to. He and his band mates were going to have a benefit concert in Broadway.

He remembered going there with his family to watch musicals when he was a kid. He was the charming gentleman back then. Imagine what their faces would look like if they saw him now. He really doubted if they missed him after six years.

Just then, a girl entered the shop.

Soul's heart nearly stopped just the sight of her. She must be fifteen-a few inches shorter than him. She was just like what a typical Californian girl would look like; Athletic, tan and had the signature blonde hair tucked in a blue cap. Her eyes were sparkling olive green. She ordered something at the counter-maybe a frappe- then searched the place for somewhere to sit. The place was packed as far as Soul had observed. The girl began walking around and when she walked past his table, Soul's gentleman lessons kicked into gear.

He stood from his seat. "Miss?" he called.

The girl spun around and looked at him. "Yes?" she had a pretty voice; A voice that he knew that was perfect for singing-honey-sweet, yet a bit commanding.

"Would you like to sit here?" Soul gestured at the seat in front of him. "I saw you looking around and, well, there aren't any left." He gave her a smile.

She was obviously flustered, seeing the blush on her cheeks. "Thank you." She said then sat at the chair across from Soul's.

He extends his hand. "I'm Soul, by the way."

The girl took and shook it. Her fingers were soft and warm.

"Maka," she said.

Soul felt himself smile even wider. "Maka," he mused. "That's a nice name."

"Thank you," Maka grinned.

Soul felt his heart pound faster and faster by the second. Was this real? Or just an ailment that he can't seem to get rid of?

They make small talk; about the weather, movies, various artists, and debated whether Justin Bieber should be killed with a rifle or an ax. [Heheheh].

Then a familiar melody filled the shop.

"'Hey Jude,'" Maka smiled. "I love this song."

"Mine too," Soul said.

Huh. Who knew he met a girl with the same taste in music?

"We should sing-along." Maka suggested.

"What, in public?" Soul asked in disbelief.

Maka nodded. "But you start."

Soul laughed. "Fine."

* * *

**Bold for Soul, **_Italic for Maka, __**Both for the both of them ^-^**_

* * *

**Hey Jude,**

* * *

**Don't Make it bad**

**Take a sad song and make it better**

**Remember to let her into your heart **

**Then you can start to make it better**

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her into your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

_**And anytime you feel the pain**_

_**Hey Jude, refrain**_

_**Don't carry the world upon your shoulders**_

_**For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool**_

_**By making his world a little colder**_

**Hey Jude, don't let me down**

**You have found her, now go and get her**

**Remember to let her into your heart **

**Then you can start to make it better**

_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_

_You're waiting for someone to perform with_

_And don't you know that it's you, Hey Jude, you'll do_

_The movement you need is on your shoulder_

_**Hey Jude, don't make it bad**_

_**Take a sad song and make it better**_

_**Remember to let her into your skin**_

_**Then you'll begin to make it**_

_**Better, better, better, better, better, better, oh**_

_**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na Hey Jude…**_

* * *

When the song ends, both Maka and Soul were giggling uncontrollably.

"We should do that more often." Soul laughed.

"Yeah," Maka nodded.

But their laughter was cut off when Soul's phone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and saw the name on the display screen. **Death The Kid. **

_Oh, Shit._

He answered it anyway. "Hey," he said. "What's going on?"

"Soul!" Kid exclaimed, frantic. "Where the hell are you? Our flight's about to take off!"

Soul cursed. "I'll be there in ten." He said then hang-up.

Soul looked at Maka. "Sorry, that was my friend. Our flight's about to take off so I have to go. I'm really really sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. I perfectly understand," Maka grinned.

"Uhm, can I have your number so I can call and text you?" Soul asked.

"Sure," Maka said then told him her number.

Soul stood. "Nice meeting you, Maka." He said.

"You too, Soul." Maka grinned.

Soul gave Maka one last smile then left.

A few hours later, they were already up in the air, on their way to the big apple.

Soul felt miserable as he listened to 'Hey Jude' in his Ipod. It was a sad memory to him now-how he shortly met that amazing girl, Maka.

Only one thought remained on his head as he fell asleep-when will they meet again?

* * *

**Song is 'Hey Jude' by The Beetles. Don't hate me!**


	4. I think I'm in Love!

Soul hated his job even more.

Sure, there were perks in being a world-famous rock star, but what he didn't get was his privacy.

They were in their apartment in downtown Manhattan that they had bought less than a month ago.

It was fully furnished, but Soul added a music room for his memorabilia and a game room.

But after a few days of living there, the floor was littered with beer cans and pizza boxes. Kid made a scene of cleaning it up and yelling at his friends of how unruly they were.

Naturally, BlackStar and Soul ignored him.

They were watching Fast and the Furious 5 on their 60 inch plasma T.V. when Stein unexpectedly laughs like crazy.

"I think he's going nuts" Kid murmured.

"No, I'm not going nuts." Stein emerged from his bedroom and walked over to the boys. "It's because I saw this."

He hands them his laptop and Soul was completely horrified.

It was a photo of him during his dork days-where he wore thick rimmed glasses, big metal braces and his school uniform.

BlackStar and Kid fell over themselves, laughing their asses off.

"Oh…my….god….that's Soul?!" Kid asked in between laughs.

Black Star fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. "EVEN I WAS GODLIER THAN HIM BEFORE!"

"That is so not cool, you guys." Soul growled. "Where in the world did you find that?"

"In a blog called Soul Eater's Fangirls." Stein mused.

Soul shuddered. "Fangirls. More like Stalkers." He said. "Well, screw you, I'm going out."

He stood from his seat and grabbed his motorcycle keys from the peg on the door. He took the elevator to the garage level and revved up the motor.

Soul rode around the cramped streets of Manhattan until he reached a donut shop near Times Square.

Soul had eaten three donuts when he remembered something….or someone.

He took out his iPhone from his jacket. He had Maka's number, but he doesn't have the courage to call her just yet.

"You've called hundreds of girls already. How hard can this be?" He murmured.

So he dialed Maka's number and waited. After a few rings, he was sent to voicemail.

"_Hey, this is Maka-chan! I'm unavailable right now, but leave a message and I'll get right to you! Ciao!"_

Soul took a deep breath when the beep sounded.

"Hey, Maka, it's Soul. Listen, I'm at New York right now, but I'll fly in to L.A. in a few days. How does that sound? Call me." He said then hung-up.

Soul had eaten his fifth donut when his phone rang. He thought it was Stein again, nagging him to get his ass back in their apartment, but damn, it was even better.

It was Maka.

He answered it quickly. "Hey, Maka. What's up?" he said cooly.

"Hey, Soul, I got your message!" Maka said, a bit chirpy. "Why do you want to go to L.A.?"

Soul felt his heart go bananas in his chest. "Well, it's just that…I want for us to hang out again. I missed that, you know."

Partly, it was a lie. He doesn't miss hanging out with her-he missed HER.

"Oh. Well, if you want, then…okay." She said.

Soul felt himself grinning. "Okay, cool. So see you then? Same time, same place?"

"Yeah, of course!" she said happily. "See you, Soul. Bye!"

"Okay, Bye." He said then hung-up.

Soul grinned like crazy. Looks like things with Maka are starting to look up.

* * *

Maka sighed in content with a smile on her face.

Soul wanted to see her again. Even though he had said he missed hanging out with her, she knew how to decode that. He missed her.

And she had missed him. It was no contest-her friends were crazy and she needed someone NORMAL to talk to.

Maka had gone through hell the past few days; with all the interviews, recording sessions, parties and of course, their upcoming summer tour with a band called D-Day.

She had vaguely remembered them; she was sure they were the ones they opened for at their debut.

Still, it's been crazy; with her planning all the songs they were going to sing, etc.

But thank goodness for Ms. Marie for helping her.

Maka smiled a little and sat up on her bed. Nothing can possibly go wrong now.

Soul was coming to L.A. to see her again, things were going great with the band and now they were on their way to the top.

She stared at her phone for a while, considering whether she should tell her friends or not about Soul.

Eventually, she did. She waited for a few minutes while Liz's phone rang.

"Yo, Maka. Sup?" Liz asked. Coming from the noise in the background, they were at the mall. Again.

"Liz, I have to tell you something. And it's kinda important."

"Sure, Maka. What is it?"

She took a deep breath and bit her lip. "Liz….I think I'm in love again."

* * *

**This is the best I could come up so far *sniff* Albeit SoMa romance, so yeah…**

**Any song requests for the next chapter? Will be SoMa fluff. **


End file.
